


Butterfly

by eva6



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: A continuation of sunshine/this time from Nikkos' perspective.





	Butterfly

Kamina was sleeping peacefully in the grass, While Nia admired the flowers.

 

"These flowers are beautiful, I wonder if Kamina will also like them?"

Nikko on the other hand, however didn't seem pleased.

'What did Mama mean by that?'

'What does bravado mean?'

'I don't like it when the adults use big words.'

Just then, something shiny caught Nikkos' attention.

'Papa's glasses!, I've always wanted to wear them.'

the young girl toddled over to where her Father was fast asleep.

She gently climbed onto his chest and took the sunglasses off.

"Hey! My glasses!"

"Nikko!, You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you."

Nikko stuck her tongue out at Kamina.

"Nikko! That wasn't nice."

"Now give your father his glasses."

After Nikko handed Kamina his sunglasses, He put them back on.

"Hey, at least they aren't damaged."


End file.
